Volviendo Al Amor
by Alex Comonicaree
Summary: Amar o alejarse, dejar de lado el sacrificio y convertirlo en recompensa, eso preocupa a Fye no sabe que hacer con Kurogane, estos son poemas con base en canciones. Contiene spoilers.
1. Tú y Yo Volvemos al Amor

Tú Y Yo

La magia de lo corto está presente en estas historias con algo de música y poesía en ellas de hecho, está basado en una canción pero no quise hacer un songfic como los demás sino basar lo que se desarrolla en esta historia con lo que narra la canción, esta serie tendrá diez capitulos.

Llevaba más de tres noches sin dormir, ni siquiera había salido de la habitación en la que se habían quedado desde que llegaron a ese mundo, aun se preguntaba por que el rubio se había comportado así con él, el sabía que vivir era algo más que pelear sobre todo si tomaban en cuenta que la pelea se había suscitado por el ridículo capricho que tuvo de salvarlo de la muerte, pero ¿era necesario el que ni siquiera le dirigiese la palabra, o lo llamase? Así nada podría terminar bien, pensaba que su relación había llegado al final, que sin más ni más, sin decir agua va, o al menos darle a entender el motivo Fye D. Fluorite le había dicho adiós, no entendía nada si apenas días atrás parecía volverlos locos la pasión, si apenas ayer gozaban juntos, notó el cambio desde ese horrendo saludo que le dio, "buenos días Kurogane", pensaba lo frío, triste y frío que sonaba su nombre dicho correctamente en los labios del joven mago, prefería sus ridiculos sobrenombre, que por lo menos dejaban sobreentender el cariño y la confianza que se tenían.

Y ya empezaba a estar harto de continuar así, de ver como esas historias en el pasado de Fye le hacían dudar, como quería gritarle que no dudase más, el sabía que si estaban juntos ese viaje, no, sus vidas serían como un sueño, entre tantas pesadillas, que harían tal vez hasta cosas prohibidas, que no sabrían a nada más que a gloria, si, de esa manera tal vez el rubio se diera cuenta de lo que él sentía. Y es que el Ninja no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, a perderlo sin razón.

Deseaba tenerlo a solas para hablar, deseaba empezar de nuevo, es que no se daba cuenta el mago que se lo estaba pidiendo ya como un favor, él no tenía la culpa de lo que el destino les estaba dejando caer, no era su culpa ese error, pero estaba seguro hablaría con él esa misma noche.


	2. Empiezo a Recordarte

Hoy Sin Ti

Hoy Sin Ti

Kurogane de nuevo quería tocar el punto del por que de su falsedad, no entendía que eso era algo que en verdad le afectaba, deseaba que el moreno dejase de lado ese tema, que no esperase respuesta de su parte, no quería recordar, recordar como ese adiós se había llevado los que él consideraba los años más felices de su vida, ese adiós que le había dejado el corazón helado, triste; alma y corazón, que lo había sumido de nuevo en la soledad, aun se preguntaba como estaba él, no lo podía olvidar esa ausencia lo tenía herido, las noches se le hacían cada vez más largas, y su cuerpo extrañaba, el amor que su rey le proporcionaba, el amarlo una y otra vez, como ya lo había hecho en el pasado, en su más feliz ayer.

Esos días sin él, empezó a recordarle, otra vez se lamentó por la decisión que tuvo que tomar, como ya lo había hecho también cientos de veces desde que había partido.

Hubo un tiempo en que ya no podía reír, pero después su sonrisa volvió gracias a él, si supiese cuantos días le había estado llorando, al no tenerlo más a su lado, sin poder sentirse protegido, al no verlo entre sus brazos, sin besar su cruel boca más, sin sentir el escarlata de las llamas que los consumía a los dos, y no sabía como podía vivir así, o creía no saberlo, él lo fue todo para Fye, anhelaba verlo para contarle todo lo que le pasaba desde que amanecía hasta que caía el sol, y el caía entre sus sabanas, quería hablarle susurrarle un te quiero al oído, como ya lo hacía con frecuencia como siempre pudo haber sido.


	3. Entender el Amor

Solo con música y gente podía despejar un poco su cabeza, el mundo al que habían llegado estaba lleno de bares, cantinas y cosas por el estilo, además de ser una especie de isla del vicio. Había querido hablar con Fye acerca de su pasado, pero el mago de nuevo había sido evasivo, se salió por la tangente como era su costumbre. Ahora Kurogane solo quería tomar mucho alcohol para dejar atrás los problemas que tenía por no entender a Fye para nada, en esta ocasión no quiso lo acompañara ni Syaoran siquiera, menos la princesa o el bollo blanco que hacía de su traductor.

Podía ver a su alredor cientos de ojos que se entendían entre ellos, así como los zafiros de Fye se entendían con sus ojos escarlata, y veía también la acción de bocas prendidas unas de otras, eso aun no podía decir que había pasado entre él y el mago, y al paso que iban las cosas parecía que el día nunca se daría, rodeados también por un océano oscuro como la noche misma, apetecía estar dentro del mar bajo la luna llena, perdiendo las ropas así nada más, como deseaba esquivar olas al lado de Fye. Después de tres tragos más llegó la nostalgia, sintió su mundo partido en dos, llegó una marejada de arena y fuego, paso bajo su corazón junto con la bebida en llamas que había pedido, deseaba salir un momento de su realidad, de su angustia, explorar un poco más el abismo de posibilidades que se presentaban ante él, después de todo si era sincero aun con todos los problemas esperaba ver una luz al final del camino, fue cuando una mirada entre la nada que representaban esos otros seres se cruzó con la suya, buscaba al parecer lo mismo que él.

Después de una charla alegre entre copas se dio cuenta de que ambos querían lo mismo, aprender algo en la vida, usar la fuerza a su favor, entender el amor, el por que de su función, Kurogane inventaba unas cuantas ilusiones, volver a Japón aun era lo primero, pero ahora a esa ilusión primigenia, había agregado el llevar con el al mago de ojos celestes. Ahora que había descubierto como era la realidad de los mundos quería hacer realidad su deseo, entender al mago, entenderlo al tope, ese era el deseo más imposible a su parecer.

Decidió levantarse del lugar se despidió de su amigo recientemente encontrado y con el que tal vez nunca más volviese a cruzar una palabra, cuando descubrió a alguien bailando escondido entre la niebla, bello y vestido de ébano como un animal, como esas panteras de las que una vez había escuchado hablar, parecía esperar por alguna muestra de amor furtivo, la figura de Kurogane en la oscuridad de repente fue resaltada por la lluvia de focos, el otro se acerco, a su alrededor los miembros de las personas entraban en calor, ambos se quedaron mirando entre el bosque de cuerpos todos locos, llenos de euforia, cada quien se agitaba sin control, entonces él otro lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo a la salida de ese bar cerca de la playa, caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que finalmente alguien habló: -¿qué hacías Kurosama?


	4. Llorando Bajo la Lluvia

Llorando Bajo la Lluvia

Nunca entendía su forma de ser, a veces cuando él quería que le demostrase que en verdad le importaba, él otro no daba ni la más minima señal de hacerlo, un claro ejemplo había ocurrido la noche anterior en que había ido a buscarlo al bar en el que le habían sugerido buscarlo, lo encontró salieron del lugar, la lluvia empezaba a caer con débiles hilos de agua, le pregunto que hacía y el hombre de negro no respondió, se limito a seguir caminando, lo ignoró, era algo que le molestaba bastante, que se comportara tan ambivalente; él quería un beso, el otro se tomaba una buena taza llena de cafeína, y ya se había olvidado Fye de la pregunta, sin más ni más Kurogane le respondió, pero no era la respuesta profunda y esclarecedora que el rubio esperaba : -Bebía.

Tal vez por el hecho de estar ebrio le había respondido de esa manera tan cortante, o era por que aun caminaban por la vía pública, y Kurogane quería iniciar una guerra a favor de la paz pero cuando ambos estuviesen solos, es decir no causar ningún escándalo por el momento, Fye decidió hacer caso omiso por el momento de esa respuesta tan seca y tonta.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, que había adquirido gracias a las destrezas de la princesa en los juegos de azar, la cosa cambió, Kurogane se abalanzó sobre el rubio, lo cargo hasta la habitación que ambos compartían y lo tiró sobre la cama, al principio Fye estaba renuente, no le gustaba la forma en que Kurogane se comportaba, pero si lo pensaba y era sincero seguramente, Kurogane también sufría con la manera en que él evadía las preguntas a cerca de su pasado que el moreno le hacía; decidió que accedería al juego, se dejaron la ropa aun lado, y la piel con ellas, el rubio perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces fueron, Kurogane estaba siendo muy posesivo en esa ocasión, era muy raro en él, casi siempre lo trataba de una manera tierna, suave, como si Fye se pudiese romper, tal vez solo se debía al cansancio que le producía el alcohol, eso o tal vez fuese que el moreno bailó sin parar en el bar que lo encontró, Fye se río en voz alta de ese pensamiento, Kurogane bailando, si claro. Y se tocaban la piel, y aquí iba Kurogane de nuevo, Fye se preguntaba por que siempre perdía en el juego de la posesión, por que siempre era él quien se sometía, la verdad no le molestaba la sensación de Kurogane sobre él, pero se preguntaba como sería él sobre Kurogane, tal vez en otra ocasión le propondría al Ninja cambiar de roles. Kurogane se dejó caer a su lado lo atrajo de la cintura contra su pecho y se durmió.

Fye se levantó de la cama desnudo cuidando que Kurogane no despertase, miró por la ventana y empezó a llorar. Por uno o por otro siempre estaban igual, cuando llegaron Kurogane quería estar solamente sentado en la arena, y Fye que nunca había visto una playa, prefería jugar entre las olas del mar, aunque claro solamente jugaba con la princesa, y si lo pensaba la verdad le daba lo mismo. Tal vez había llegado la hora de hablarle con la verdad aunque con ello pudiese perderlo todo, la lluvia se había convertido en una tormenta tan terrible que hasta hielo arrojaba y agitaba las olas del océano, hielo helado como las lagrimas de Fye, y olas agitadas como el corazón del mismo, cuando lloraba bajo la lluvia.


	5. Desátame

Mala costumbre de nunca aclarar esto perdon.

Texto narrado por mí: hola soy Mokona

Texto narrado por el pensamiento del personaje "…soy tu amigo"

Dialogos: -¿¡qué demonios te pasa!?

Desátame

Después de todo lo que había sufrido por Ashura, ver como asesinaba y se convertía en un monstruo, Fye lo había decidido: nunca había tenido un martirio tan largo, ni aun cuando estuvo en la torre atrapado con su hermano..."Fye".Ahora el joven mago de ojos zafiro lo olvidaría estaba decidido, salio de la casa que rentaban, dejó a Kurogane dormido en la cama, Mokona y los chicos de seguro estaban paseando fuera en la ciudad, se paró en la esquina de la cuadra empezaba la amenaza de una tormenta con pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caian en su rostro blanco, llamó un taxi que divisó a lo lejos, ahi estaba el joven mago-vampíro en un taxi, llorando de nuevo, no importaba la dirección, necesitaba estar a solas y pensar, en ese momento en verdad estaba dejando atrás aquella historia de los dos.

Ashura sabía que Fye necesitaba de él, despues de todo él había sido la primera persona que había cuidado del joven rubio, que le hacía falta Ashura seguro, pero ahora también se daría cuenta de que Fye le iba hacer falta, pues el chico de ojos azules estaba seguro que el rey si llegó a enamorarse de él.

Estaba decidido era Kurogane quien podía ayudarlo a ser libre de Celes, desatarlo, atandolo a él, a su sangre, y apretarlo a su vida más fuerte, no quería que Kurogane lo dejase así, solo y sin respuesta por cobardía, estaba decidido dejaría de evadir al apuesto ninja,"No pararé Kuro-Sama me muero por tener algo entre los dos"

Estaba dispuesto a dejarse de argumentos, que si era la mala suerte lo que él brindaba, que si morirían en el intento, ya eran demasiadas platicas consigo mismo al respecto de los problemas que podía tener si dejaba de lado todo, y le contaba a Kurogane la verdad acerca de su pasado, de que era un asesino, y no uno cualquiera sino que asesinaba en su familia, esas cosas ni iban al caso, él ya una vez le había dicho que su pasado no tenía nada que ver con el presente, Kurogane conocío a Fye no a Yui.

Fye estaba por Kurogane, y lo iba a demostrar, un solo beso ya había sido suficiente en el pasado para aclarar algunos puntos, eso pasó en Outo, el primer beso, y en Tokyo…pues las cosas pasaron a más, quería engancharse, eso seguro. La ciudad lo llenaba de esperanza más que nada por la belleza de sus calles iluminadas por las hadas que colgaban de los faroles en las puertas de las casas, y los faros de los taxis iluminados por la magia de los conductores, o la lluvia que caia sobre el rosa encendido de los jardines, era algo confortante estra en un mundo tan magico, estaba decidido..."Ven desátame"...


	6. Miedo

De nuevo con todos ustedes, gracias a mis lectores.

-diálogos-

"pensamientos narrados por el personaje"

Todo lo demás narrado por el narrador.

Miedo

Nunca creyó llegar a admitirlo pero era verdad, se despertó sólo en la cama, se suponía que Fye dormía con él, de hecho aún sentía el calor del cuerpo del joven y apuesto mago, afuera el cielo dejaba caer unas gotas bastante tupidas, ahora tenía un poco de miedo, de no verlo despertar a su lado, en su noche juntos había tenido miedo también pero uno diferente, ese miedo era a ser feliz, a tenerlo junto a él y que por alguna razón quizá su pasado, pudiese perderlo, que el destino, lo inevitable lo apartara de su lado, en la tibia noche en la habitación pudo sentir todo su ser, era el verdadero Fye quien estuvo entre sus brazos, quien gemía al ritmo de sus movimientos, pudo besar toda su piel blanca, fría y tersa, eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría, tal vez en ese momento lo mejor para Fye no fuera estar junto a él pero no podía evitar desear al mago, por eso había decidido que lo mejor era nunca "pensar… ya nunca pienso en Tomoyo" pensó, y "miro atrás, me arrepiento de tantas cosas crueles que hice, pero ya es tarde, tú no estas" ciertamente había días en que creyó que ya nunca volvería, no puedo aliviar el dolor de no ver a la princesa por mucho tiempo, pero entonces apareció la sonrisa que opacaba al Sol, y su dolor se fue difuminando hasta quedar en el olvido, ahora lo que sentía hacia su pesar era algo bastante neblinoso.

Se levanto de la cama, se dirigió al baño, secó su cara y miró hacia el mar, las olas estaban agitadas por la tormenta, algunas sirenas aun estaban entre los peñascos pero eran pocas relativamente, comparando con las que había por la noche anterior, "pasan los días y las horas" y es cada vez menos lo que extraña la presencia de ciertas personas y se adiciona más a otra, sin saber que hacer, donde buscarlo salio al balcón , canto y olvido eran sus armas, intentar no pensar en Fye, que la letra de la canción lo distrajera, cosa que no logro ni por quince segundos; de hecho la letra de la canción que eligió para tararear le recordó al rubio desde el primer compás, "malditas canciones de amor cursis y deprimentes" un gran penar se apoderó de su razón, no soportaba las perdidas, ni materiales, y mucho menos de tipo amoroso, como un ayer ya había perdido el amor de sus padre, de la gente que conoció desde que había nacido, y la tristeza no le sirvió de nada, pues con llorar no volvió a verlos más, en vez de eso lo mejor para el fue adquirir fuerza, fuerza que se usa para la protección, esa que intentaba brindarle a Fye.

Otro amanecer se despertaba con Japón, "otra noche sola y sin tu amor sin escuchar te quiero" pensaba la princesa Tomoyo, mirando hacía el sol que empezaba a nacer, eso le recordaba cuando lo veía al lado de Kurogane, ahora estaba sola sin percibir su olor, y segura de que el Ninja y su corazón ya no estaban con ella, ni física, ni espiritualmente todo por el futuro que deseaba para todos, "esto es lo que tengo por mi ambición".


	7. Ámame o Déjame

Kurogane, Fye y Tomoyo pertenecen a CLAMP…

Gracias por las revisiones,

La mayor parte del texto es narrado, lo que aparece entrecomillado son pensamientos de Fye y Kurogane.

Ámame o Déjame

El joven mago rubio sintió que el apuesto Ninja se levantaba de la cama, tal vez se había cansado de estar tanto tiempo recostado, o quería respirar aire fresco, quizas se sentía mareado, después de todo también había estado dándole de beber su sangre de una manera muy acorde al juego sexual que tenían entre manos "hay veces que creo es mejor marcharme antes de que la tragedia se cierne sobre nosotros, decir adiós, alejarme de ti para no hacerte daño" habían tenido una apasionada noche de sexo, se le había entregado como nunca a Kurogane, él se lo había pedido al calor de la noche, Fye había comenzado frío en sus caricias hacia el Ninja, por lo que el moreno no tuvo más remedio que portarse un poco duro con el rubio, "ámame como se debe, tócame con ternura como sabes hacerlo o mejor déjame dormir que aun tengo un poco de resaca" Fye no había necesitado más instrucciones a partir de ese momento como si una orden divina se tratase Fye prosiguió a la entrega, sentía como si fuese torturado por los dientes de su amante, dulce condena que estaba dispuesto a cumplir, orgía nocturna de carne, piel y sangre, pero aunque Kurogane lo había tomado con fuerza y pasión Fye sentía que algo pasaba por la mente del caballero de ojos bermejos…

"Sí, irme y no volver, me iré y mientras lo haga no volveré la vista tras de mi, por que se que si lo hago caeré de nuevo, me dominaras como siempre lo haces, aun sin proponértelo y me quedaré"; tal vez había estado pensando de nuevo en la princesa de Japón, ¡ah! Esa chiquilla aunque no la conocía debía admitir que le tenía un poco de envidia, después de todo ella había pasado ya más tiempo con Kurogane y era posible que lo conociese mejor, aunque Fye estaba seguro de que no lo conocía como él en la cama, al menos por esa parte no tenía nada que envidiarle a la princesa, "si, que noche, fueron momentos tan al limite de la razón, pensé que perdería la cordura por tanto placer, aunque lo mejor será que no se lo mencione a él, aun estoy molesto por esa decisión que tomó sobre mí"

Aunque, imaginaba que dirían de él si en realidad el Ninja aun estuviese enamorado de Tomoyo, y solo lo estuviera tomando a él como una aventura, de hecho eso era más apegado a la realidad que el hecho de que lo amase, Kurogane siempre había dejado claro que su objetivo principal era el de regresar a su país, sin importar el tiempo o las consecuencias del retorno, el punto era conseguir su deseo "¿qué tal si ahora tú te vas?" Fye sabía que aunque el joven con mirada encendida se fuera y desapareciese de su vida el siempre seguiría amándole, Kurogane estaba atado a él de cierta manera, era literal para Fye que sin Kurogane el moriría, y Kurogane parecía muy interesado en mantenerlo con vida "…con vida a su lado".

Sí, su vida tal vez sería corta para los dos pero seguirían así, mirándose, mirando hacía la estrellas del cielo, tal vez sin necesidad de hablar, pues el silencio siempre los ayudaba a estar mejor; se amaban sin parar cuando sus labios no producían sonido alguno más que el de los gemidos de pasión desenfrenada que tan bien conocían, ya habían perdido su libertad ya no eran una gaviota, o eso pensaban los dos, perdían el tiempo en esperar la esperanza que existía en el corazón de ambos para que dejasen de amarse como cada uno quisiera, se terminaban rápidamente, "mi coraje murió junto con mi libertad".


	8. Yo Vengo y Tú Te Vas

Hola a mis queridos lectores, los tenía abandonados lo sé; me disculpo por este hecho tan lamentable, para mí más que nadie, pero los semestres en una licenciatura están saturados de trabajo, además de que he tenido el tiempo reducido por cuestiones personales, pero he aquí mi regreso a está web, este es el último escrito que va a componer _Volviendo al _Amor.

Yo Vengo y Tú Te Vas

Yo vengo y tú te vas, estoy listo para ti como lo estuve cuando nos quedamos solos en el reino donde nuestros ojos se volvieron de ébano, en ese momento te habría podido dar todo de mí, pero no, en ese momento eras tú el que no quería nada, no sabías si yo era de fiar, creo que aún no estas seguro si puedes o no creer en mi, en mis deseos, en los sentimientos que tengo guardados en el pecho.

Este viaje tan peligroso, no nos da ni tiempo de hablar, han pasado ya tantas desgracias, hemos perdido tanto…claro si he de ser franco estoy contento, por que se que también hemos ganado algo, que vale la pena el sufrimiento, si pongo en balanza el peso del dolor contra el de la felicidad que me abraza casi desde el instante en que te conocí, el destino no siempre cobra el mismo precio creo…pero puede ser que así sea como habla un enamorado.

Ni he de preguntar como estas, en tu rostro aun se refleja la harta melancolía que oprime tu corazón, creo que esto de ser extranjero para todos los que conocemos te da una sensación de vacío y desesperación, tú siempre tan amante de tu tierra, de tu nación, de las personas que ahí te esperan, por que estoy seguro que el amor es reciproco, la gente de esa nación, tu nación, y la misma tierra donde ésta se erige, te aman, así debe ser, si por ella has dado tu sangre, así como la diste para mi, claro nos has dado sangre a ambos, pero ella tiene algo que yo nunca podré tener de ti, la juventud, tu juventud, y con ella la inocencia que en ella habita, que habitaba en ti, aunque si somos objetivos esa inocencia no te ha abandonado del todo, en tus ojos carmesí aún se asoma un niño.

¿Como te va?, supongo que mejor, desde que nos reconciliamos te sientes un poco mejor lo noto en la manera en que tratas a los chicos, con más amabilidad, hoy hasta te salio una sonrisa, y eso que no estabas en batalla; ahora nuestra relación llegó a un punto donde nos necesitamos, siempre igual, me llamas sin parar cuando el día se va, esto para evitar que los jovencitos se den cuenta de nuestro romance, aunque si he de ser sincero, no creo que sea tan fácil de ocultar, debe resultar casi obvio para ellos, bueno al menos para Syaoran.

Este juego ha cumplido su función hasta ahora creo, para no olvidar que hay amor entre los dos, aún con ciertas distancias, que he puesto, he de admitir que estas, si son culpa mía, la vida paso en soledad aun acompañado, esto no por gusto sino por miedo de herir a la gente que me ama si la inmiscuyo en mis problemas pero… siempre sin pensar que se va, siento como se escapa de mi, trabajo en buscar cosas que hacer, trato de ayudar sin cesar para engañar la pasión, pero al final mi corazón dice que no, a mis mentiras; ocultas tras la mascara de mi antes eterna sonrisa, ahora mi falsedad es menos claro…si tú supieras, que no puedo vivir así ni un día más…aunque me pregunto…más adelante ¿Cómo haré para vivir sin ver tu cara?...espero el final de nuestro viaje no termine tan pronto como lo hubiese deseado hace tan poco….

Gracias a todos lo que leyeron estas mini-historias, se que había prometido diez, pero creo que con estas basta, son mi pequeña colección, ya es hora de continuar _Ahora, Ahora y Sueños de Amor,_ ambas ya tienen partes para ser actualizadas, sólo necesito darles unas cuantas correcciones finales, espero se hayan distraído aunque sólo fuese un momento leyendo mis escritos.


End file.
